Kalgor (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic Deity: none Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (13 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Summoner 01) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) CMB: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = 01 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = 01 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = 01 (02) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20 ft, 30 ft if he drops his backpack Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Energy Resistance: Acid 5, Cold 5, Electricity 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +5 = (00) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) + Trait (01) + Masterwork (01) Damage: 2d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Two handed, +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Dagger: Attack: +3 = (00) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Hanbo: Attack: +3 = (00) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: +1 if flanking (Dirty Fighting) Ranged Th Dagger: Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Sling: Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Whetstone sharpening: The daggers and greatsword receive a +1 damage for the first strike after being sharpened with a whetstone. Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath: It is an immediate action to draw the dagger hidden in the right wrist sheath. If searched, +5 Sleight of Hand vs their Perception to remain hidden. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner Vision: Darkvision 60' Skilled: +2 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-Like Ability: Can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Class Features Summoner 01 Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Link: A telepathic link exists between the summoner and eidolon. Share Spells: The summoner is able to cast spells of a personal range upon the eidolon. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I four times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. Feats Additional Traits (Level 1): You have two more traits than normal. Traits Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You carry a weapon that has been passed down from Greatsword generation to generation in your family. This heirloom weapon is of masterwork quality (but you pay only the standard cost at character creation). You gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls with this specific weapon and are considered proficient with that specific weapon (but not other weapons of that type) even if you do not have the required proficiencies. Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Magical Knack (Magic): Your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait bonus Transmuter as long as this bonus doesn’t raise your caster level above your current Hit Dice. Child of the Streets (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 3 1 +0 Diplomacy 03 0 0 1 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 0 1 -3 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 3 1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 3 1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 3 1 +0 Perception 01 0 0 -1 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 3 -1 +0 Ride -2 0 3 1 -3 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 03 1 3 1 -3 +1 Trait Spellcraft 0 3 1 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 05 1 3 1 +0 * ACP drops to -1 if he drops his backpack Spell Lists (Known) Level 0 Level 1 Racial * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Daylight * Mage Hand * Shield * Arcane Mark * Acid Splash Spell Lists (Prepared) at will, DC 11 2 per day, DC 12 1 per day Level 0 Level 1 Racial * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Daylight * Mage Hand * Shield * Arcane Mark * Acid Splash Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Black wool long coat Black leather pants Black leather riding boots Belt Charcoal gray hooded cloak Burgundy shirt, white shirt Studded Leather Armor (black) 25 gp 20 lb Horned Viking Helm (black & brown)02 gp 03 lb (guessed) Over the back shoulder scabbard 01 gp 01 lb (guessed) (enchanted) Heirloom Greatsword 50 gp 08 lb *Arcane Mark ~ multiple times, marking the lineage of who wielded the sword written in Celestial Belt Scabbard 01 gp 01 lb (guessed) Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Belt Scabbard 01 gp 01 lb (guessed) Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Side of backpack scabbard 01 gp 01 lb (guessed) Hanbo 01 gp 02 lb Belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb Sling -- gp -- lb Spare Sling -- gp -- lb Sling Bullets (20) .2 gp 10 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (right)05 gp 01 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Backpack (black leather) 02 gp 02 lb Whetstone .02 gp 01 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb Water proof bags (2) empty 01 gp 01 lb Twine (200 ft) .04 gp 02 lb Small Tent (1.5 person) 10 gp 15 lb (Adv Armory) Hammock .1 gp 03 lb Large water proof bags (2) 04 gp 04 lb (guessed) Bedrolls (2) .2 gp 10 lb Silk Rope (50 ft) 10 gp 05 lb Grappling hook 01 gp 04 lb Scroll Case 01 gp .5 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 02 gp -- lb Ink (1 vial) 08 gp -- lb Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 01 lb Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb Black cloth bandages (3) .3 gp -- lb (guessed) Wool Hats (3) .6 gp 1.5 lb Wood bowls (3) .3 gp 1.5 lb (guessed) Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb (guessed) fork .1 gp -- lb (guessed) Cooking kit 01 gp 02 lb Gragnor's rag doll mousy (3) .3 gp .3 lb (guessed) Waterskins (2) 02 gp 08 lb Trail Rations (4 days) 02 gp 04 lb On Gragnor: Leather Collar .5 gp 01 lb (enchanted) Silver Amulet 05 gp 01 lb *Arcane Mark "Gragnor's Toy" Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (guessed) (covering his glowing rune) Black cloth bandage .1 gp -- lb (guessed) (covering fake injury on left forearm) Total Weight: 117.8 lb Medium Encumberance Weight after dropping backpack: 51.5 lb Light Encumberance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-174 175-258 Finances PP: 00 GP: 01 SP: 07 CP: 04 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Common Summoned Monsters Celestial Riding Dog cast: 1 standard action, duration: 10 rounds Init +2, low light vision, darkvision 60', scent, Perception +8 AC 13, touch 12, flat footed 11 HP 13, Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1 Speed 40' Melee bite +3, 1d6+3 plus trip Special: Smite 1/day against 1 target as a swift action, +2 damage Energy resistance: 5 acid, 5 cold, 5 electricity Spell Resistance: 6 BAB +1, CMB +3, CMD 15, 19 vs. trip Skills: Acrobatics +6 (+14 jumping), Perception +8, +5 scent tracking Celestial Eagle cast: 1 standard action, duration: 10 rounds Init +2, low light vision, darkvision 60', scent, Perception +10 AC 14, touch 13, flat footed 12 HP 5, Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +2 Speed 10' walk, 80' fly (average) Melee bite +3, 1d4; talon +3, 1d4, talon +3, 1d4 Special: Smite 1/day against 1 target as a swift action, +1 damage Energy resistance: 5 acid, 5 cold, 5 electricity Spell Resistance 5 BAB +0, CMB -1, CMD 11 Skills: Fly +8, Perception +10 Details Size: medium Gender: male Age: 32 Height: 6'7" Weight: 225 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Left violet, Right golden yellow Skin Color: tanned and weather beaten from an extensive outdoor life Appearance: Being a burly woods walker, he carries a big magical sword, a couple of daggers, a club and a backpack. It seems he travels light and often. The panther walking beside him makes him unapproachable by most people. From a safe distance, one can observe him in black studded leather armor, black leather boots, charcoal gray cloak, and a horned helm. If he is out of his armor, he wears a black long coat, black leather pants and boots, a burgundy shirt and a brown wool hat. He is never without his weapons, and will refuse to go where he is required to give them up. Demeanor: You can tell that he had training in the social graces and could easily had been a noble or captain of the guard, but wanderlust has dragged him away from that life, to one of a gregarious scoundrel who enjoys his wine, women and song. Background: If you ask about his past, he calmly pulls out a couple of daggers and sits them on the table. Standing up, placing his palms flat on the table, he leans forward, and whispers "Reach for it". Presents as: Human, and lets people assume ranger. Rumors: Night walker; Kalgor and Gragnor rumored to travel at night often when normal people would be sleeping. Running from a past; Nobody local has been able to get Kalgor to talk about his past. The runes upon his sword may give a clue. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1